


Let's Pokemon Go Home

by Its_Raineing_Words



Series: Adorable twats [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Multi, One Shot, Short One Shot, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hats get caught out in a storm when filming a video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Pokemon Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit shorter than I would have liked but w/e. Also, do you like the title? I'm so proud of myself for that pun.

The rain poured mercilessly on the trio’s heads, uncaring of the fact that they were in the middle of making a video or that they were searching what felt like the whole of Bristol for some decent Pokemon. They took shelter under a nearby shop front but not before they were thoroughly soaked. The inhabitants of Bristol were rushing about in an effort to get to shelter and it was oddly beautiful in a sort melancholic way. Unfortunately, none of the trio noticed, far too caught up in their own problems.  
“This is ridiculous! Just look at the sky, this rain isn’t going to stop anytime soon.” Chris said, gesturing up to the sky which was a sea of dark-grey-almost-black clouds.  
“We’ve got to put a video out, though. And the Pokemon videos have been getting a lot of views.” Ross replied.  
“We could always just play some Trials or Worm.is or something.” He said, edging further away from the lip of the shop front which was dripping water steadily onto his shoulder.  
“But we already got almost ten minutes of footage. We might be able to edit that and put it out,” Alex said, shrugging, “maybe even film us trying to get home for the comedy factor.”  
“That might work actually…” Chris hummed in consideration.  
“Exactly, or we could wait here until the rain stops.”  
“The owner is giving us weird looks, though,” Ross said, eyeing the shop, “I think we should just try and catch something.”  
Their debate was about to get more heated when there was a great crack of thunder.  
“Oh….not good, not good at all,” Alex muttered.  
“Yeah, I don’t think we’ll be doing any Pokemon hunting today,” Ross said, nodding in agreement.  
“Alright, then. I guess that the world just doesn’t want us to make a Pokemon video today.” Chris said.  
“Do you wanna go home, then?” Ross asked.  
“Absolutely.” “I think we’ll have to.” Alex and Chris said at the same time before looking at each other and laughing. 

Once they’d shoved all their electronic items inside their clothes with the exception of their camera. Ross started about filming just as another deafening crack of thunder filled the air.  
“Oh shit!” Chris yelled, “Wasn’t expecting that at all.”  
“Hey guys, we were going to do a Pokemon Go video but obviously, that isn’t going to happen,” Alex said, quickly introducing them so they could hurry up and get home. The trajectory of the rain was starting to get pretty horizontal and they weren’t safe under their shopfront anymore, “We’re going to just run back to our car which is parked...where is it parked, Trott?”  
“Somewhere over there,” He gestured vaguely, “I’ll know where we are once I see it.”  
“That’s so helpful, Trott.” Ross said sarcastically, “We’ll only know where the car is once we’re literally next to it.”  
“It’s not like it matters too much, look at this storm.” Chris pointed out as Alex pointed the camera at the angry-looking sky.  
“Should we go now?” Ross asked.  
“No point in waiting,” Alex replied.  
“Let’s make a run for it, then,” Chris said before sprinting down the road and towards where they’d parked the car. 

Ross and Alex soon took after him, nearly slipping over on the wet ground. The rain was so heavy that there really wasn’t much point in running but the three men were laughing as they ran, Alex thought to himself that the video footage wasn’t likely going to be any good but it might be one of those moments he’d keep backed up on his hard drive. No one would call Alex Smith a romantic but he did love to keep good memories when he could. 

When they did get to the car they were all soaked to the bone. Chris put the heating on and the sound of the heater filled the car along with their panting breath. Alex wiped the camera with the sleeve of his hoodie and turned it around to face him.  
“So this Pokemon Go video has turned into a car vlog...do you wanna get something to eat? All this running from lightning’s got me hungry.”  
“That sounds good actually,” Ross said, “Pizza Hut?”  
“Pizza Hut.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always if you made it this far then I hope you liked it and thanks for reading :)


End file.
